Fear In The End, Is The Only Thing You Have Left
by Moonypiez
Summary: Ianto is having nightmares almost every night and all Jack wants to do is help. So when a genie grants them three wishes, that's all that Jack can think about.
1. The Start

Disclaimer- don't own Disney, or Torchwood... Wait... No still not mine

A/N- really wanted to write this and decided to make it a chapter story instead of a one shot :D so when I forget to update it, I'm so sorry

Fear In The End, Is The Only Thing You Have Left

Ianto woke up, covered in sweat. Tears were still dripping out of his eyes. He couldn't even remember the dream anymore, just that everyone died. And he didn't have a chance to save them. Jack woke up next to him and cuddled with Ianto.  
"Another nightmare. Isn't that the fifth one this week." Jack asked kissing Ianto.  
"Sixth one. I don't know why I keep having them."  
"What happened in this one?"  
"Can't remember much... Just that people were dying. Screaming to be saved but I couldn't help them." Jack looked sadly at Ianto.  
"I wish I could stop them. But I don't know how..."  
"It's ok. I'm sorry for waking you up."  
"Don't apologize Ianto." Jack kissed him one last time and they both went back to sleep.

* * *

Ianto's alarm went off and Jack snored loudly at the imposter interrupting his sleep. His hand formed into a fist and punched the alarm clock into oblivion. Looks like he owed Ianto yet another one. For that matter, where is Ianto? Maybe if Ianto were there to turn it off, he wouldn't need a new one every morning. Jack got up and went over to the coffee machine. Ianto was there filling up Jacks mug.  
"You broke my alarm clock again didn't you?"  
"Yeah, it's dead." Jack replied taking his coffee and sipping it. Ianto was usually so energetic but today, he was much slower. He seemed to be drifting instead of his usual perambulate. "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"I couldn't go back to sleep." Ianto said. "I'll be down in the archives if you need me." Ianto whisked himself away and the rest of the team ambled in after a while. After about twenty minutes of Jack wandering around, not knowing exactly what he was doing he heard someone calling his name from the archives. Jack ran down there and saw Ianto standing behind a ghostly figure. There was a golden genie lamp underneath the silhouette.  
"A genie Jack. Of all the arbitrary things here, why is there a genie?"  
"I don't know there's a bunch of stuff down here I don't know about!"  
"You have three wishes, now please hurry the hell up, I was sleeping!" The genie said yawning slightly.  
"Hmm... Three wishes you say?" Jack said looking at Ianto.  
"From what Disney taught me, I thought genies cheated people."  
"Ianto this isn't Disney, this is real life."  
"Just a thought Jack."  
"Ok genie, my wish is that Ianto will stop having these nightmares." The genie snapped his fingers and a paper appeared in his hands.  
"Follow these steps and you will stop having these dreams." The genie said.  
"But I thought genies granted our wishes, not give us directions on how to do it ourselves." Ianto said.  
The genie replied. "Well Disney got it wrong! If you want the rest of your wishes rub my lamp in an hour!" And with a poof of sparkly pink smoke he was gone and the paper drifted to the floor. Jack picked up the paper and skimmed through it.  
"Looks like we're going on vacation." Jack said smiling looking over at Ianto.


	2. Explanation

Chapter 2

disclaimer- don't own, but story line Is mine dammit! I just wanna own something D:

A/N- I just wanted to put something up, sorry if it sucks

"Jack where are you taking me?"  
"The directions are telling us to go to Iowa and meet this guy who's going to take us to another planet that can help us." Jack said while running to pack a suit case.  
"Iowa?"  
"Yep were going to America!"  
-page break-  
Ianto and Jack threw their stuff in the Torchwood car and started to make their way to the airport. After a huge mix up with air plane tickets they got on their plane.  
"I hate flying," Jack said and Ianto laughed.  
"Funny how we can kill aliens everyday and live through every terrible surprise but air planes can still scare us half to death." Jack kissed Ianto and laid his head down on Ianto's shoulder.  
"Your right."  
-page break-  
"Yeah, I can get ya there," a Scottish voice answered them.  
"Which planet?" Jack asked.  
"Matravin."  
"Interesting. How are we getting there?" Ianto asked. The Scottish guy took out an object that looked like Jacks vortex manipulator.  
"Got a name?" Jack asked.  
"Scotty."  
-page break-  
They ended up on a planet with a bright purple sky and dark red sun that gave off cold instead of heat. It was a moderate temperature even with the cold sun. A alien walked up to them and Jack started speaking in a language that was definitely not English. The aliens looked very much like humans except they all had grey eyes and long braided black hair. There language didn't comfort Ianto much because he couldn't understand a damn word they were saying. Jack and the alien, that Jack called Zion, kept talking for awhile. When they finished, Zion left to go retrieve something or someone. Jack started to speak to Ianto.  
"To get rid of the dreams, we have to live through them."  
"What! My greatest fears are in those dreams!"  
"Exactly. I'm sorry Ianto but this is only way."  
"Ok. Fine. Do you stay with me?"  
"Yep I'll always be with you. I promise." Jack kissed Ianto and Zion came back with another alien. This ones name was Cenquert. They took the two humans to a room with chairs that had lots of plugs and other mechanical things. They connected millions of those small plugs together and other things and then hooked up Ianto and Jack. Cenquert said something and Jack turned to Ianto and asked.  
"Ready baby?"  
"Ready."

A/N- I'm tired and have a writers block. Sorry if it turned out crappy. The dream parts will be better I promise.


	3. Tranquility Lane

Fear In The End, Is The Only Thing You Have Left

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN TORCHWOOD OR FALLOUT 3! DO NOT OWN FALLOUT 3! REPEAT DO NOT OWN! Tranquility Lane and most of the plot line to this dream IS ALL FALLOUT 3's STUFF! BETHESDA OWNS IT! NOT ME! Okay? I just want to get this clear… I just thought this would be a cool idea… I'm scared to post this… BETHESDA OWNS… okay I think that's clear….

* * *

Jack and Ianto opened their eyes and Ianto started to recognize where they were.

"Where are we?" Jack asked seeing the recognition in Ianto's face.

"It's called Tranquility Lane. It's a small town formed like a circle. Six houses and a park in the middle. Near the end of my dream a girl would come out with a clown mask. She was called the Pint Sized Slasher."

"You have the weirdest dreams Ianto…" Jack said and then he started looking around. "I have a good question. Why are we realistically pixelated?"

"Because it is in my dream. I don't know?" Jack started to look around again and walked up toward the park in the middle. Zion, the alien from before, had explained what they were to do. They didn't have to find a way out of the dream. They didn't have to stop a murderer if there happen to be one, but they could if they wanted to. If they did stop the scenario playing out, the dream would end sooner than later. Also if you died in a dream, you wouldn't die in real life. Which helps considering Ianto's death rate in these dreams. When Jack and Ianto got to the middle of the park they saw a small girl in a vintage faded green dress. She was pleading with a dog.

"Dad? Is that you?" Jack looked back at Ianto.

"That girl looks familiar…" Ianto said. Jack shrugged and went to go explore everything else. He decided to go into a house that had an evanishing yellow paint with lilac shutters. When he got inside an old lady greeted him.

"Hello. Who are you?" Jack asked the lady.

"We're not really here. We're not really talking. It's all made up, make believe. We're sleeping, dreaming." Ianto looked over at Jack. "The dream became a nightmare. It has to end, it just has to. But we're not in charge. He is, and he doesn't want us to wake up."

"Who's not letting you wake up?" Ianto asked.

"He started this project in the vault. His name isn't important here because he's hiding. He's hiding as a girl. Her name is Betty. Don't listen to her, she will manipulate you to get her way. She's in the park. Find her and stop this!" The old lady rushed out of her house leaving two confused guys in her path.

"Well, we better go see this Betty. Is she the same girl talking to the dog?" Jack asked.

"No… I think Betty is the girl with blonde pigtails and a pink dress." Ianto responded and they started to head over to the park again. "She always creeped me out."

"Who was that lady anyway?" Jack continued.

"Her name is Old Lady Dithers." They made it to the park and the girl who was talking to the dog was gone. They went over to the dog, Doc, and started to pet him. That's when Betty came over.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before." Betty said, her screechy little girl voice ringing throughout the street.

"We're new?" Ianto said.

"That's impossible." The girl said and then her voice turned to a husky man's voice. "This isn't real. This is a dream. There's no way you just showed up out of nowhere."

"What happened to your voice? And what do you mean a dream? These people can't get out, can they?" Ianto expressed.

"Nope! How else am I going to have fun?" Betty responded disregarding the first question.

"How is this fun? You're just watching people…and they're all happy…" Jack asked.

"That's just the part you see. That dog over there isn't happy. His actual name is James and he's trapped here. The girl talking to him before, Abigail, just wants to get out of here, preferably with her father, James. She's prepared to do anything to get out of here and back to that vault."

"What vault!" Jack asked getting frustrated.

"Vault 112! You have to be in that vault right now to be here! You're just sleeping and this is a simulator! I programmed the people here to forget but you don't even have the programming. Who are you!?"

"Jack Harkness!" Jack responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter really. You're still trapped here. Just like Abigail. But she's working to get out. She's entertaining me. She will get out with her father if she does as told." As if on cue, a little boy started crying and running over to the park. Betty saw the kid and started cracking up. "How I love this new Abigail girl." As the boy ran to his parents babbling about some military school, Abigail ran over to Betty.

"You did it! Good job!" Betty said with a girl's voice which quickly changed again. "A clever approach. I'm not sure I would have considered it."

"I did what you wanted." Abigail said.

"You have. You can ask a single question and I will answer honestly." Betty said.

"What did you do to my father?" Abigail asked. She looked weathered. Like she could survive through anything, and she has. She would be great for Torchwood.

"I turned him into a dog. As simple as that. He recognizes you, he just can't speak. It's hilarious to watch him try." Betty said chuckling.

"Let my dad and me go!" Abigail yelled. "I have survived the wasteland for almost twenty years. You're not even a threat to me."

"Calm down. Even if you kill everyone in this town, you'll never get out unless I help you."

"Fine. What do you want?" Abigail asked. They talked a bit more but their voices were too low for Jack and Ianto to hear. Then Abigail ran off to follow her quest. Jack and Ianto decided to follow her. It was going to be the only way to figure out what was happening. And she wasn't from the Tranquility Lane either. Maybe she knows what's going on. She did say something about a wasteland so they could only imagine what she was talking about.

"Jack. I remember who that is." Ianto said stopping in his path.

"Who? Abigail?"

"She's the Pint Sized Slasher. She going to kill us Jack. She's going to kill everyone!"  
"Betty's probably going to make her do it. To escape with James, that's what Abigail will have to do." Jack responded thinking about it.

"Betty said something about programming and a vault. This is my guess. There are actual human beings in a vault and this is the game. They put the people in the game and there's a program so no one remembers who they actually are. Everyone thinks this is real but it's not. It's a dream, a nightmare. Like Old Lady Dithers said."

"And Betty is doing this because he thinks it's funny?" Jack asked.

"That's not the point. There could be a million reasons for Betty to do this, but every program has a failsafe. In case something goes wrong."

"So find the fail safe and stop the dream. And save everyone here." Jack said suddenly understanding. "But where could the failsafe be in this place?"

"I don't know Jack. But I think Abigail could help us. She doesn't seem like the person to give up and if there was another way to get out without harming people, I think she might just go for it." Ianto said to Jack.

"We better hurry up then, before it's too late." Jack and Ianto started running until they caught up to Abigail. She was in the Rockwell's house and there were two adults fighting.

"Rodger! You son of a bitch. Did you really think I wouldn't find out!?"

"What? Janet what are you talking about?"

"Don't you lie to me! Did you think you could go around with that whore, and no one would see you?"

"Janet, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well someone saw you and Martha Rodger, and I heard about it. So now I know for sure."

"Who told you that? They're lying I swear!"

"You fucking coward. I can't stand the sight of you! Get away from me!" Abigail went to leave the house with Janet but Jack stopped her.

"Abigail, hold on."

"Look I just want to get out of here! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"We can help, please listen." Ianto said. Abigail agreed and sat on the couch.

"How can you help?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know how I got here. And I don't know what vault 112 is. And I don't know what wasteland you were talking about before is. But I do kno-" Abigail cut Jack off.

"Wait a second. You don't know what the wasteland is. The nuclear wasteland. It's everywhere. It engulfs everything. I mean, that's how the whole world turned to shit. The bombs went off and people were hidden in vaults. I grew up in vault 101. The people to get in the vaults were alive and happy. But the overseer's, who ran everything, grew corrupt. No one was allowed in or out after the bombs went off. My father escaped without telling me and I followed him out. It was the first time that sealed vault door opened in years. I left my friends in there, the people who became my family after my mother died. And since my father left I had no one. Years seemed to pass every time I saw a bright light… I had a weird childhood… And ever since I escaped the vault at age eighteen, I think, it has been so long I can barely remember. But ever since I left, my world is never relaxing. You fight everyday just for a place in this existence. But how could you not know about the wasteland. Everyone does. And when this lot finally get their memories back, they will too."

"Look we want to help. We don't know all of this because we're not from here. But in every world and every place and every piece of programming, a failsafe is always the same. It fixes programs when they malfunction. And this place, Tranquility Lane, is a program. So we just have to find the failsafe and override the program. Then we both get where we need to be."

"You people are smart. That is so refreshing compared to most people I have to deal with." Abigail responded.

"Can you help us find the failsafe?" Ianto asked.

"Course I can."

* * *

A/N- Sorry for taking so long. I don't wanna get in trouble for using Fallout 3 quotes and plot lines. ARGH! Anyway there's another chapter. Have fun.


End file.
